Beautiful Stranger
by xomarionettexo
Summary: On a class trip to Romania, Tempests Moon begins to fall for the mysterious businessman who organized the trip, he has haunted her dreams and touched her heart but little does she know he has other plans for her. He is Vlad Dracula and she is his destiny
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula , the late great Bram Stoker does!**

**Authors Note: Well here,s the first chapter, Id love reviews . . I might even send a sexy vampire (or werewolf, if you prefer) to your house if you review, thats how much I love reviews. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

Tempest couldn't wait to arrive in Romania. She also couldn't wait to get the hell off this plane. The seats were small and uncomfortable, one of her classmates, a rather beefy football player, had fallen asleep beside her and was now snoring like a chainsaw. When her English teacher had announced the school trip to Romania, Tempest was ecstatic. _I finally get to leave my podunk hell hole, _She had thought_. _All the pictures of Romania her teacher, Miss Drake, had showed her were beautiful, with large stone castles, cobblestone streets, and adorable little villages. Plus, she spent a lot of her savings to pay for half of the trip while her parents had paid for the rest of it _So it better be beautiful, _She thought. She laid her head back against the headrest and put her headphones in, she felt her eyelids growing heavy and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

_She heard dark, inky, black wings beating against air coming towards her._

"_Where am I?" Tempest thought . It was cold here . . . and dark, it made her feel empty. Like something was missing. No, not something, someone, she realized. She felt the dark begin to swallow her, devouring all of her senses, until she heard the faintest sound. Someone was calling her name._

"_Tempest", came the softest whisper from behind her. She turned and standing only inches from her was the most hauntingly beautiful man she had ever seen. He had midnight black hair waving gently just below his chin, his skin was pale, he had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and that perfect growth of beard just enough to make him look a little bit rugged. His eyes were the most captivating thing about him though. They were a deep blue almost like a navy blue with flecks of paler blues and greens. He smiled a tender smile, showing of a set of pointed canine teeth. _

"_Tempest" he called again._

Tempest jolted awake to find Miss Drake standing over her in all of her stunning beauty and ethereal grace. Miss Drake had pale blonde hair flowing to her waist, turquoise eyes, a small delicate nose, and full mouth.

"Tempest . . . I've been trying to wake you, we are at the airport." she said smiling.

"Oh. . .." she said groggily. She stood up and grabbed her carry on bag and began to exit the plane. After going through security, and grabbing her luggage she went to find her best friend Kari. All of the students were supposed to meet at the little sitting area. She made her way over and spotted a curvy girl with pale blonde hair.

"Kari" she called. The blonde girl turned and smiled, then skipped her way over to Tempest. Kari was more excited for this trip then she was.

"Hey . . . Oh my gosh I can't wait to get to the hotel, I hear after we get settled in we are going to have dinner at the hotel with hot businessman who organized the trip. What's his name?"

"Varuc Allad" she replied. Apparently he was a young antiques seller and real estate tycoon who set up a school trip program years ago. _Probably did it to make himself look good, so foreign companies would begin checking out his property. _She had to admit, it was a smart plan. Everyone's a sucker for a do-gooder. She and Kari made their way to two empty chairs in the already cramped sitting area. They sat and talked about all the stuff they wanted to go see until miss Drake and Mr. Landers, the boys chaperone, began calling roll.

"Now if you'll all follow us to the buses well start heading to the hotel." Miss Drake called out over all the noise in the airport. The buses were two fairly nice charter buses with a TV and comfy seats. The TV was playing a VHS Of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. She had seen it like two million times and really wasn't interested in seeing it two million and one times, so she turned to Kari who was reading one of their favorite book series. It was the Dark-Hunter Series by Sherilynn Kenyon.

"So what'd you do on the plane?" she asked.

"Read, listened to music, slept. . . You?" Kari replied

"Same . . except I had this crazy dream." she confessed . And for the rest of the ride she told her of the eerie dream and the beautiful stranger.

When they got off the bus she smiled an ecstatic smile. The hotel was beautiful . . . It looked like an oversized cottage. The snow on the ground only added to effect. Miss Drake and Mr. Landers checked in and gave the kids their room keys. They had to partner up for each room, so of course Kari and Tempest were roommates. The hotel had plush red carpet and old style furniture, the lights were dim and they had a fire place in the lobby . It was cozy and Tempest loved it. Kari held up their room key and they sprinted up the stairs to the third floor, searching for room 332. The hallway was large and went around in an upper case L pattern, their room was the last room at the very end of the hall.

"Of course we have the last room at the end of the hall . . That way if we get murdered no one can hear our screams." Kari said dryly.

" We should have seen it coming." Tempest replied sarcastically. They opened the door and their jaws dropped in unison at the sight that awaited them. The room had the same lush red carpet, the walls were a beige color and the windows were covered with thick red velvet curtains. The furniture was that dark reddish brown but the best thing about the room was the two queen size beds with a canopy of red silk with matching silk comforters and red and gold embroidered throw pillows. The ran and dropped their stuff and each of them dove onto a bed.

"I think I've just died and gone to goth heaven . . . And its wonderful!" Kari exclaimed. Tempest nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Its like they know us!" Tempest squealed. Then, she had an epiphany of epic proportions.

"Kari . . . Imagine what the bathroom looks like!" They both shot up into sitting position looked at each other and then at dark wooden door that was sure to hold the bathroom. Tempest jumped form the bed and raced to the door yanking open. Inside was the biggest most luxurious bathroom she had ever seen in her life. It was a creamy porcelain color with gold accents. It had a huge claw foot tub . . With a shower curtain you could pull all the way around and I gold shower head extending upward. It had two sinks and a toilet. A gold vanity that held thick fluffy black towels soaps and small complimentary lotions and perfumes. Kari walked up behind her . . .

"I call a shower first" she said using the same tone you would if you were calling shotgun for a car.

"Fine . . But don't take forever . . . We have to be down stairs for dinner in two hours and we have to look formal." Tempest said and went to explore the bedroom are more. On the wall opposite the beds, positioned in the middle was an entertainment center that opened up to show an nice sized TV. On both sides of the room were two matching wardrobes black faux leather couches. In the middle of the beds, against the wall was a nightstand with a black plastic phone. _Yes _Tempest thought _this was heaven._

After about 15 minutes Kari came out of the bathroom wrapped in one of the complimentary white robes and she was towel drying her hair. Tempest hurried and jumped in the shower making sure it was as hot as she could stand it. She washed her hair with her own raspberry scented shampoo and conditioner and used her moonlight path body wash . She hopped out, wrapped herself in a towel, and brushed her teeth. When she was done she inspected herself in the mirror. She wasn't a great beauty but she was pretty. She had brown curly hair just past her shoulders, unusual reddish brown eyes and pale skin with a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was very skinny, not anorexic looking but she had always been a "string bean" as her grandma would say. She had nice straight teeth she got with out the help of braces, and many people complimented her on her smile. She followed Kari's idea and wrapped herself in one of the robes. She and Kari dressed in black knee length dresses and black sweaters. Kari's dress had thick straps and a purple belt that cinched the waist, accenting her curves and she wore a pair of shiny black ballet flats.. Tempest's was an all black, silk ,spaghetti strap dress she wore with red tights and black velvet ankle boots. She put some de-frizz serum in her mass of curls, some blush on the apples of her cheeks and some white eye shadow , black eyeliner and mascara to make her dark eyes stand out. Kari straightened her hair and did her make-up to give her smoky, sultry eyes. It was chic gothic dress to them, which was pretty much how they dressed every day. They headed downstairs to the dining area, which was on the main floor past the sitting area. It was a long dark wooden table and chairs already set up with china and silverware. They took their seats next to their classmates Becky Henderson and her boyfriend Jason McClane, Becky and Jason were nice enough both honors students and a little preppy but they weren't snobs. Once all the students had arrived and were seated Miss Drake walked in the room.

"Everyone I would like you to meet the man who made this wonderful trip possible, Mr. Varuc Allad" she said. Tempest's heart skipped a beat, there standing next to Miss Drake was the beautiful stranger from her dream and he was staring right at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula, The late great Bram Stoker does.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all the foods mentioned in this chapter are real Romanian delicacies, that I really want to try making. :D**

**Review, Review, Review . . . . I'll give you a cupcake with little bat shaped sprinkles on top.**

Tempest's heart skipped a beat, there standing next to Miss Drake was the beautiful stranger from her dream and he was staring right at her. She felt like those strange hypnotic eyes were looking at her, and _into_ her and he liked what he saw. Without taking his eyes from her he walked to the table and sat down directly across from her. He gave a small smile that looked like he knew something she didn't. It was unsettling and seductive at the same time. Miss Drake came and sat down next to him. The sight of the elegant blonde woman so close to him sent a tightening to her chest, she was jealous. _Why should I be jealous? _Tempest thought _I don't even know the guy besides he's way to old for me, _she reasoned_. _Still she couldn't help the small voice in the back of her head that reminded her she had just turned eighteen and she was technically an adult.

"Welcome everyone to Romania . . . I hope you've found everything at the Inn to your liking." Varuc said. The sound of his voice shocked Tempest. He had a low gruff voice and a thick Romanian accent, but it didn't sound cheesy like you see in some movies. It was rich and incredibly sexy. In all honesty, it gave her stomach butterflies. _More like bats,_ Tempest thought. She realized they were having a very public staring contest. Tempest blushed and looked down at her plate, embarrassed. Fortunately, the servers picked this moment to come in and serve the traditional Romanian appetizer, which was a salad with cooked carrots, potatoes, parsley root, parsnip, green beans, pickles, and beef sirloin all cubed and mixed with a homemade dressing. The dressing was a homemade mayonnaise, mustard, salt and pepper mix. Tempest wasn't sure if she was going to like it. But after spooning a small amount into her mouth, she thought it was actually pretty good. It had a sour taste from the pickles and mustard but the mayonnaise and other vegetables kept it from being overly sour and the beef was tender and juicy. The first course was Zama Soup, it was a green bean soup with chicken, parsley and dill. Once again, it was delicious. The main course was breaded pork chops with stewed vegetables but the best part was dessert, it was called, Cozonaci cu nuca, it was a walnut roll with a filling of ground walnuts, vanilla, milk, sugar, and rum. Normally tempest wasn't a fan of nuts but the walnuts were so finely ground and the filling tasted mostly of vanilla, she really liked it. Kari liked them so much she ate three.

Tempest was so absorbed in the traditional Romanian cuisine, she almost forgot about Varuc . . . almost. Throughout the entire dinner she was acutely aware of him watching her. She didn't have to look at him to know he was watching her- and she kept her eyes focused on anything but him all dinner- she could feel him watching her. It gave her goosebumps and not necessarily in a bad way. When she finally got the courage to look up he _was_ looking at her, but the weird part was he actually _licked his lips_. That set Tempests stomach fluttering again, and her heart picked up speed. Almost as if he noticed this, he smiled showing a set of pointed teeth just like in her dream, but as soon as she blinked, they were gone and he had a row of flawless white, _non-pointed, _teeth. _Ok, that's it you've watched "Interview with the Vampire" way too many times, _Tempest thought nervously.

Vlad couldn't stop staring at the magnificent creature in front of him. He had waited a long time to find her. His chosen one, his destiny, his soul mate. He felt her presence the moment she was born, he searched for years to find her. He finally tracked her down four years ago in the U.S. She was a freshmen in high school and clearly too young for him, so he sent an old friend to watch over her, The friend pretended to be a human woman, Tempest's English teacher. He owed "Miss Drake" a thank you. Then he had used his alias, Varuc Allad to start up a senior class trip program so he could finally meet her in person. And now that time had come. She was beautiful in a quiet way. Her brown eyes shown with intelligence, the freckles across her face were adorable and mixed with her luscious curls and the dress she was wearing, it made her the perfect mix between vixen and schoolgirl. He had watched her devour her food with relish. _Imagine her bloodlust when you turn her, _he thought. She would be strong and able to endure; the true test of a vampire. She looked up, exposing her long pale, neck, he licked his lips, he wanted to taste her , _needed_ to taste her. To claim what was his. He wouldn't force her, he wanted her to come to him willingly. He wanted her to love him. Her heart rate increased under his gaze_. She's already responding to me_, _she's attracted to me, _he thought happily

"So, did you all enjoy the food?" he asked, playing the role of the interested host. He looked around the room, surveying his beloveds class mates. None of them held the spark she held, especially, the males. Which made him happy. None of them were worthy of her, and she wouldn't take an interest in someone with bad character. _She's too kind, and too mature for the boys her age, _he thought. The students all mumbled their liking of the food. Some, he could tell, truly liked it and some were just being polite. He spent the rest of the evening making small talk with his guests. Asking them questions like what sights they wanted to see.

"I'm excited to see Bran Castle." Tempest stated, referring to the real Castle Dracula. The one that belonged to Vlad the Impaler when he ruled Romania. After she said this Varuc's mouth twitched as if he was fighting a smile, or a laugh.

"That usually is a very popular attraction. Are you interested in it for the legend?" He asked

"Are you referring to Dracula?" she asked. He nodded. "Well it depends . . . " she continued

"On?" he prompted.

"On whether or not you are one of the Romanians who like the legend." she told him He chuckled a little and grinned a breathtaking smile.

"Oh . . .I love the legend." he told her, his tone implying he knew something about Dracula she didn't.. She was just about to ask him what he meant when Mr. Landers interrupted their conversation.

"Well, its getting late, students head up to your rooms you've got an early day tomorrow." Mr. Landers told them. The rest of the students began to head up to their rooms. Kari turned to her and looked pointedly between her and Varuc.

"I'll meet you upstairs." she said smiling a "you better tell me everything" smile. She looked back to Varuc who had gotten closer to her. She now had to strain her neck to look at his eyes. She realized he was tall, very tall, probably 6"3' or 6"4'. A good foot taller than her.

"You know Id love to talk to you more about the legend of Dracula . . . Perhaps tomorrow?" he asked .

"Oh . . . Id love to but I don't think Miss Drake would let me do that." she told him, more than a little disappointed. He smiled that, "I know something you don't know" smile.

"I'm sure I can work something out with her." he said,

"Well . . Ok then." she said. _There's those bats again, _she thought.

"Great, it's a date, I'll send a car to pick you up at six." he said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Making her cheeks flush. He smiled down at her and nodded his head before grabbing his coat, he looked back at her and waved before walking outside. She had a date. She had a date with Romania's most eligible bachelor. _Yeah, those bats are multiplying, _She thought.


End file.
